Love and Hate
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: I just don't understand it sometimes. Until now, I wanted you dead. And now...I just want you. Edward/Jacob. Angst, Mpreg...if you don't like, don't read.
1. I Finally See Him

Here is a new story! I'm trying to make it way different from When Angels Fall, so I hope it comes off that way. Lol

* * *

"When did I start to notice him?" I thought to myself, as I sat next to him on the couch. Bella is upstairs getting dress, she wants all of us to hang out together. She knows we both despise each other, yet she selfishly puts us in the same room. I wonder about her intelligence sometimes. His scent is starting to get to me, it is sweet and alluring. Like if his blood was filled with sugar, the sweetness secreting nonstop out of his skin. When did his scent get so...bearable? I remember a time where I couldn't be a mile near him with out gagging at his stench. But here I am, sitting next to him, watching boring TV. I peek at his face slightly, studying it. When did he start getting used to me? I don't understand it at all. His face is stone blank, no presence of emotion found. Yet he looks relaxed, if that makes any sense. Even his blinking, which he doesn't need to do, has slowed down. When did he get so...relaxed around me.

"Stop staring at me." His voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't know I was so obvious.

"Don't flatter yourself, leech." I muttered. His lips tug up in his usual smirk, and he resumes watching TV. He clearly hears my thoughts, yet he ignores me. Why? I scratch my head, some of my hair escaping my ponytail. It is unnerving to be this close to him, and not fight. Did he forget were mortal enemies? All of this is over looked for one human girl. Bella...some times I hate her. She willingly gets in danger for him, and yet she will never feel that way for me. I know my face is scowling but I don't care. I'm ready to leave.

"Jacob...is there a problem?" He's speaking to me again. Why is he so willing to speak to me? Bella's still upstairs, her human ears can't hear us. So why is he being so nice? Is she that important? "Did you ever think maybe I wanted to be nice to you?" Edward asked, turning to look straight in my face.

"Why would you do that?" I clearly avoided his question.

"Well...you'll find out soon enough." Edward smirked. What the hell does that mean? Edward chuckled at my thought. Then at that moment, my eyes focused on Edward's eyes. I took in detail his whole face, the faint freckles that had lightly trailed across his cheeks. His mouth, I bet it was soft and cold. And his eyes, the gateway to all the emotions he would never show on the outside. He was a complex creature, a paradox, yet I couldn't stop staring at him. And I swear his face started to brighten, like the sun was coming up behind him, and I never saw anything more beautiful in my whole life. I was like a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time. And at that moment...I knew I imprinted on Edward Cullen. My mortal enemy, the one I was still fighting against for Bella, the one that has caused me endless pain because Bella kept leaving me for him. And I just imprinted on him. "And that is why I'm being so nice to you, Jacob." Edward smirked and turned back to watch TV again. At that moment, I heard loud steps come down from the stairs, indicating that Bella was in our presence.

"Ready to go boys?" She asked.

I swallowed loudly and shakily replied,"Yeah, we're ready." I stood up, and I felt Edward stand up behind me. I tried to ignore the cold tingle I felt creep up my spine, but I faced Bella.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm ok." I lied. Other than the fact that I just imprinted on your dead boyfriend, yeah, I'm ok.

* * *

Well?! Should I keep going, or not?! Review and let me know!

Venom: Jakey! Jakey! How happy I am to finally hug you! (Venom squeezes Jacob.)

Jacob: (Running out of air) Is this what you put up with constantly?!

Bella: Yeaa...you kinda get used to it.

Edward: Key word is 'Kinda'.

Venom just grins.


	2. Conflicting Emotions From Both Sides

Ok. I continuing with the story. I want to see where it goes. Review please.

Do you know how hard it was not to stare at him? Have you ever had something you wanted so much in front of you, and you couldn't stare at it? He was obviously teasing me, when he would lick his lips. Or when he stretched, the soft skin of his abdomen being shown to me. And I couldn't do a damn thing.

"So Jake, what are you having?" Bella asked me, sipping on her coke.

"Him- I mean hamburger. I'm having a hamburger." I choked on my words. I almost said him...I did say him. I looked at Edward, seeing his trademark smirk grow even bigger.

"I will also have a hamburger." Edward smiled sarcastically.

"Oh Edward." Bella giggled. I rolled my eyes, Edward would say that knowing that he doesn't eat.

I sipped on my coke, trying to block off my traitorous thoughts from Edward. I want to sit next to him, not Bella. We are currently in a booth seat, at an old burger place in Forks. It doesn't get much customers any more, but the food is still great. Bella is sitting in the middle, with me on her left, and Edward on her right. They are talking to each other, laughing at times, and I felt jealousy run hot in my veins. 'Edward is mine. Bella, stay away from him!' I growled in my thoughts. Damn my imprint. My eyes flashed to Edward's, and he smiled ruefully at me. That's it. I stood up abruptly, knocking over my glass. It fell to the floor, splashing soda all over my shoes and pants.

"I can't take it anymore. If you both need me, I'll be walking home." I shouted, my voice coming out unnaturally deep, and I walked out of the restaurant.

I was so close to transforming, that my clothes started to get tighter. My body wanted to change so badly, hairs on my body stared to grow out slowly, and started spreading out on my body. I slowly sat on a bench outside the burger place, and tried to control my breathing. I breathed in deeply, huffing out when I exhaled. Slowly, my body regained control, and my clothes started fitting me again. The hairs slowly retracted back into my body, and I was now hairless again. Thank god. I held my head in my hands, my mind telling me to go back inside and apologize to my imprint. My imprint. I want to kill Edward so bad, I just want to remove his stupid fucking head from his body. With my teeth.

But I also want him to hold me, cover his cold body over mine, and tell me that he loves me. What a joke. Knowing Edward, he will use this to his advantage, and torture me. I wanted to break down and scream. How could my world be flipped upside down in 2 hours? If Bella didn't have us hanging out, I wouldn't have this problem. Damn Bella, damn Edward, and damn myself. I never should have gotten so close.

"Jacob." His smooth voice called me. I looked up, unconsciously eager to see my imprint. Ugh, this is so wrong.

"What." I asked, the anger building up in my chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Edward sat next to me on the bench, sounding apologetic.

I glared at him,"How low can you be to fuck with me like that? I wished I didn't imprint on an asshole like you. Doing that kind of stuff messes with me, greatly, and can cause emotions in me that I don't want."

Then Edward leaned into me, his face inches away from mine. "What kind of emotions?" He asked, his cold breath caressing my face. I tried not to shiver, from the cold, I don't know.

"You can create pain for me, depression, jealous, abandonment...love." I whispered the last word. Edward's eyes glazed over in some kind of unknown emotion, and he slowly embraced me. I gasped, his cold body holding mine, and I unconsciously relaxed.

'This is our imprint.' My inner wolf whispered to me.

'I hate him' I growled.

'I love him.' My wolf whispered back.

Edward rubbed my back, and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I won't do that ever again." Edward whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I'm your imprint. And I can't change that." Edward let go of me. I immediately missed his cold hug, but then he stood up. "I'm going back inside with Bella. Join us when your ready." Edward looked at me, and then left. I felt my heart cry out in abandonment, he is choosing Bella over me. He said he wouldn't hurt me. Yet he willingly is choosing another over me. This is effecting my mine, body, heart, and soul. My imprint is going to someone else. I clenched my fists together, trying to stop the painful howls that I wanted to scream. But then I stood up, and walked slowly back inside. I must be with my imprint. No matter how much it hurts me.

Aww. Poor Jake. Edward just left him when he needed him. Jake is taking this imprint thing hard, and he is trying to ignore his instincts. He has to be with his imprint, but his imprint is with someone else. That must hurt. Maybe things with Eddie and Jake will get better next chapter. Only if you review. Lol teehee. Oh and I need another beta, if anyone is up for it, send me a PM please.


	3. Hold Me When I Sleep

Here is chapter 3! I like all the reviews telling me to continue. Check out my other stories, if you get a chance.

My good night sleep was ruined by my thoughts. I kept thinking of Edward, and I just couldn't sleep. I've been away from him for 2 days, and the effects were already starting. I am starting to get depressed, my body is starting to throb painfully. I wanted to transform and run to Edward. I pulled the sheets closer to my body, my skin was scorching hot. I let out a painful whimper, trying not to shake. I have to see Edward, or I'll...die. I haven't told the pack, or dad, about me imprinting. I couldn't take to see their faces when they find out. The pack would banish me from the gang...and dad, he would make me leave. They all hate the Cullens, except Seth. He likes everyone. I chuckled weakly at that, I wish I was Seth right now. In this position, I bet you he wouldn't be like me. He would deal with it, and still be his normal happy self. I covered my face with my hands, and I felt my eyes water. Am I crying? I brushed my fingers against my eyes, and I was surprised to see that I was. Of all people, I am crying because of Edward. I let out a humorless laugh, how ironic. Yet that didn't stop my tears, and I kept laughing and crying. Then I heard a tap at my window. The sweet smell of sugar wafted to my nose. Edward. My Edward! I immediately became happy, and ran to my window, flinging it open. I could have broke it. Edward climbed through my window, gracefully, and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly, inhaling his scent. He gently caressed my hair, and I couldn't help but to whimper. I've missed him so much.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Edward said, hearing my thoughts.

"When did you start apologizing this much?" I teased, smiling up at him. Edward smiled back. I haven't seen him smile before. It was always that confident smirk, taunting me. But here he is, smiling at me. My heart started to beat faster.

Edward smiled wider,"What gots your heart beating like that?"

"You." I whispered. I leaned in, the instinct to kiss my imprint overpowered all my senses. But Edward turned his head, and I kissed his cold, soft cheek. I looked at him confused.

"Jacob. Even though you have imprinted on me, and I have accepted it...I still love Bella." Edward whispered. I stopped breathing, oxygen supplied to my brain died on contact. My imprint has told me he loves someone else. I already knew Edward loves Bella, but hearing it from him...hurt me.

"Edward. Please. This is hard enough for me. Don't say things like that." I whimpered, the urge to die filling me. He is making my inner wolf suicidal, if my wolf can't have Edward, it will just kill itself. Taking me with it.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I keep hurting you and I can't help it. If I leave, you'll get hurt, if I stay, you'll get hurt. I'm just...a screw up." Edward said, shame in his eyes.

"Please don't say that. I like you the way you are." I hugged Edward tightly. Why am I so ready to comfort him? I hate being all nice and feminine like that to Edward. It must be an effect of imprinting. I wonder if Sam tries to please Emily all the time.

"Jacob, your thoughts are running." Edward smiled. I blushed, forgetting Edward can read my mind. "Jacob. Have you noticed anything about your scent?" Edward asked suddenly.

"No...do I stink?" I asked, my cheeks getting hot.

"No of course not. You smell wonderful. But you also smell...feminine." Edward winced at the last word.

"Feminine?!" Anger building inside me. No one, not even my imprint, calls me feminine!

"No Jake, listen before you rip me apart." Edward waved his hands at me.

"Fine. Finish please." I replied back, my voice strained.

"You smell like...if you are starting to become a woman. I know it sounds weird, but you are sending out female pheromone. Maybe to show that you are maturing into something...or if you trying to attract me." Edward gently held my face in between his hands.

"You're right. It is weird." I gasped out, my skin tingling from Edward's cold hands.

"I'm afraid that my family might be attracted to you." Edward's eyes were filled with concern.

"You mean they will think I'm sexy?!" I almost screeched. That is just wrong!

"No! I mean your blood will be like Bella's. Intoxicating. Maybe even more then Bella's. You're sending out delicious scents, Jacob. And I wouldn't be surprised if your pack starts flocking to you." Edward said, hissing when he said pack.

"You're jealous." I smiled.

"I don't want anyone to touch you, Jacob. You belong to me, and I belong to you." Edward kissed my forehead. I smiled, my eyes starting to droop. "Let's get you to bed." Edward pulled me on my bed. I layed my head on Edward's chest, as he held me in his arms.

"I don't want you to go anymore, Edward." I whispered sleeply.

"I can't guarantee that I will never leave, but I will be here every night to hold you when you sleep." Edward said, kissing my forehead again. I drowsly smiled, and fell asleep. Having Edward hold me when I sleep didn't sound bad at all.

Hmm. What's going on with Jake's scent? Edward is concerned, so it must mean something. Look out for the next chapter. And don't forget to review!


	4. Changing Inside and Out Part 1

I like all the reviews I'm getting for this story. Thank you all for reading. And don't forget, I have 3 other stories you guys might enjoy reading. So check them out.

* * *

The thing I noticed immediately when I woke up, was that I was cold. i have never been cold since I have phased. I can feel my thick comforter wrapped around me, but I was freezing. My head was on something cold, and hard. And I liked it. I looked up to see glazed honey eyes staring at me. Edward's still here. I couldn't help but to smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its time for you to start heading to school." Edward grinned. I let out a groan, and covered my face with my arm. I don't want to leave Edward, I want to stay here. But I have to go. I slowly got up, and started getting out clothes to wear.

"Jacob. I have to go. I have to pick Bella up, but I will come to see you before you go to sleep." Edward kissed my forehead.

I sighed, enjoying his cold lips against my skin. "Do you have to go?" I whined.

Edward chuckled,"Yes, wolf, but I will be back."

I nodded, disappointed, but asked,"How come you're not sleeping with Bella anymore?"

Edward's eyes widen at my poor choice of words, and I quickly added,"Not like that."

"Silly wolf. I've told Bella that my family and I have decided to only hunt at night. We won't be seen that way. Its not entirely true, since now I am going to be with you at night." Edward touched my cheek, treating it like soft silk. He caressed it, his light fingers hardly touching me, but it felt good. I let out a strained moan, and Edward let out a chuckle. "My wolf is so sensitive. I wonder where else I can touch you to make you moan like that." Edward's eyes darkened to a pitch black color, and he stared at me with lust.

I swallowed slowly, and said,"I can show you better than I could tell you." Edward leaned in, and cuddled into the crock of my neck. I felt him breath in my scent, and a cold tongue licked where my jugular would be. And as quickly as that came, it was gone. 1 second later, Edward was at my window, climbing out.

"Edward!" I ran to my window. He looked up, his eyes hungry.

"I have to go hunt. Your blood is even more addicting than Bella's. I'll see you later, my wolf." Edward whispered.

"Bye, my imprint." I whispered to the wind, for Edward was already gone.

I got to school on time, entering the classroom quietly. There isn't a lot of students at our school on the reservation. So our classes are separated by grades. One class has kindergartners, another 1st graders, another has 2nd graders, you get my point. I get to my 11 grade class, filled with almost the whole pack except Sam. He is already out of school. Immediately, the pack's eyes went to me, and that scared me. They stared at me in hunger, and I stated to back away instinctively.

"Jake. What happened to you?" Quil asked. I relaxed slightly, and sat down in my seat.

"I don't know. What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You smell really good, Jake." Leah admitted.

"Maybe its a new cologne I'm using." I laughed. No one else laughed. I quickly shutted up.

"There is something else, Jake. You smell like you were with a bloodsucker." Embry glared at me.

I shifted my eyes, nervously, and lied,"I found one of the Cullens in a forest near Bella's school. They were hunting. I talked to them, and warned them not to get caught." They looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure, Jake?" Paul studied me.

"Umm...yes?" It sounded more like a question, then answer. They dropped it, but it wasn't let go. I have to make sure to guard my thoughts when I am in wolf form. If they find out about my imprint, I'm screwed.

Once school was out, we all went to Quil's house. We all sat on the couch, but I had a feeling that the all of my pack members were trying to sit next to me. Quil sat next to me on my left, Embry on my right. Leah sat next to my legs, on the floor, and Seth was on the other side of my legs. I felt extremely claustrophobic, and I started to get nervous. "Guys...Can you give me some room?" I asked, and the all moved. I got up, and walked to the bathroom, locking the door. I don't feel right. I sat on the toilet seat, and I felt my stomach tighten. I bit back a whimper, as my insides contracted. It felt like a huge cramp all over my abdomen. I doubled over in pain, and collapsed to the floor. My stomach kept clinching, my muscles spasming. I couldn't help but to howl, and immediately I heard bangs on the door.

"Jake?! Jake?! Are you ok?!!" Many voices screamed frantically. I couldn't even respond, as my body started to shake. I held my body, rocking back in forth, trying to ignore the pain. But I kept howling, my voice filled with agony.

"Quil, Quil! I smell blood! I smell Jake's blood!!" Leah cried desperately. I weakly looked over myself, I wasn't bleeding? But then I felt something wet, sticky, and hot start to slide down my legs. I quickly unlatched the belt to my pants, and pulled them down. Blood, bright red blood, was sliding down my legs...from my...butt? I was bleeding from my anus. I started to panic, and I couldn't help but to start screaming louder. Then the door was busted down, and Quil and Embry rushed through to me.

"Jake. What happened?!" Embry's voice shook, looking at the blood all over my legs.

"Oh god. Help, I'm bleeding. Why am I bleeding?!" I cried out, holding my body.

"I'll call Dr. Cullen, that's the only person that can help us." Seth looked at us with pleading eyes.

"Please call him. Call for him. Call for Edward." My voice slurred, and my vision darkened.

"What? Why call for Edward?" Quil's asked, confused. I couldn't respond, because I was already passed out.

* * *

Something is happening inside of Jacob! Dun Dun Dun!! Leave a review, and guess what's happening!


	5. Changing Inside and Out Part 2

Ok ok. I had to update today, because I was very happy with the reviews I got for Chapter 4. Well some people hit the nail on the head with their guesses, but I won't say who. You will just have to find out by reading the story. Lol

* * *

When I gained consciousness, I wished I hadn't. I was in the hospital, with a heart monitor on me. I felt groggy, weak, and I felt sick. The clinching pain in my abdomen was still there, just not a painful. My throat was dry, and I was starting to get worried. How did I get here, and where is everyone? Then the curtains were pulled back, and Dr. Cullen and Edward came to my bed. "Edward. I'm so happy you're here." I choked, wanting to hug my imprint. I feel so vulnerable, and I want my imprint to comfort me.

"My wolf," Edward kissed my hand,"I almost had a heart attack when I found out you were in the hospital." I snorted at Edward's choice of words. He knows he can't have a heart attack. But I wasn't going to argue with him, I just layed there and enjoyed Edward's kisses. How I missed my imprint.

"Edward. What's wrong with me?" I whispered, flashing my eyes to Carlisle.

"Jacob, I have took some blood to test on from you. I was very concerned about the bleeding, and I thought that something must be effecting your digestive tract." Carlisle told me, his eyebrows drawn together. So it must be serious.

"I'm I going to die?" I asked, my eyes staring at Edward. I can't leave my imprint alone, I just can't.

"No, Jacob, you're not dying. You're menstruating." Carlisle explained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jacob, you're having your period." Edward said seriously.

"Nice joke you guys. If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy. Not a girl." I snorted.

"Jacob. This is no joke. Ever since you have imprinted on Edward, your body has started to change. Your scent, your feelings, your behavior, and your body. Your body has starting making a womb inside of you, and has attached the birth canal to the only place it could, your anus. You are now capable of having a child, as weird as that sounds. Now I am worried about if you can actually deliver a child through such a small opening. And I am also worried about how your scent is effect everyone. Your pack is going to start sending out pheromones too. And they might start fighting each other to claim you. This is sort of a mating season thing, since they will start seeing you as a priceless female, and will want to mate with you." Carlisle explained, his eyes as surprised at mine.

"So you're saying I'm turning into a girl?! And that my pack will want to mate with me?! What kind of shit is that?!" I screamed, sitting up.

"Not exactly." Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jacob, calm down." Edward grabbed my arm.

"No, how can I?! You're not the one that can have a baby, you're not the one that might get claimed by one of their friends! I knew this imprinting thing would ruin my life!" I howled, my emotions running haywire.

"Jacob. I don't regret any of the imprinting. I want to be with you. Now this means that we can have a family, if you and I wanted one. I don't want you to leave me." Edward started to plead, and I was shocked. I never say Edward look so vulnerable, and it scared me.

"Of course I won't leave you. You're my imprint. But what will happen with my pack? What will I do?" I asked, holding Edward's hand.

"I will speak with your wolf council, telling them of our problem. I won't tell them about you imprinting, but I will explain why you are in the hospital with us. You may have to stay with us for awhile, I don't want anything to happen to you while you are weak." Carlisle looked at me.

"Yeah. I understand. I would like to stay with you guys." I looked at Edward, smiling. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "But wait, how do you know so much about this...condition? And how my pack will react?" I asked Carlisle, suspicion in my voice.

"I have seen this before." Carlisle looked away. I was going to ask what did he mean, but I was sidetracked by the door opening. I heard wild footsteps and I saw Bella and Embry run to us. "Jake! What happened?!" She checked me over.

"Nothing, Bella. I'm fine." I smiled at her. I still have feelings for her, but not as strong. Edward's the only one for me.

"Are you sure Jake? I don't-" Embry started to say, but then stopped. He took a deep breath in, and stared at me. My eyes widen as a feral look crossed Embry's face, and his eyes became dilated. Then he started to growl, at Carlisle and Edward.

"Embry?! What's wrong?!" I started to panic.

"Mine! I must claim you as mine!" Embry growled, his voice growing deep. Then he phased, turning into his gigantic wolf in the middle of the hospital room.

"Edward! Get Jacob out of here! Now!" Carlisle shouted to Edward, trying to hold on to Embry. Edward grabbed my body, and he was going to jump out the window. But then I saw Embry slam Carlisle against the wall, and he turned to grab Edward with his teeth. He bit Edward's back, throwing him against the wall with a flick of his neck. I was dropped to the floor, crying out in pain when my body connected with the hard ground. I looked up with scared eyes as Embry slowly approached me. "Embry...don't do this." I pleaded, hoping that he would listen. But then he barked at me, and grabbed my body with his large muzzle.

"Edward!!" I screamed, as I felt my entire body be engulfed by Embry's mouth, gently biting my entire body, and then he crashed through the hospital wall. I screamed as we fell through the air, and after a couple of seconds, we landed on the ground. Embry ran fast away from the hospital, to the forest. And I could faintly hear Edward scream my name. "Edward!!!" I screamed, afraid of what Embry might do to me. I had an idea of what it might be, and I hoped to God that it wouldn't happen.

Embry galloped through the forest, pushing over trees, and growling softly. I was hoping that maybe the pack would smell us and come to intervene. But no one came. I felt my tears slip of my face and into the wind, and I started to get nauseas. Someone has to save me, or I'm going to get...raped. Why does this have to happen to me? Then Embry stopped, and gently spit me out his mouth. I almost threw up when I saw my entire body had wolf spit on it. Then Embry slowly phased back into a human, and he stared at me. I blushed when his naked form started to walk up to me.

"Jake. I want you." Embry said, his voice husky.

"Embry. Don't do this. I'm your friend, remember? Your brother? Don't do this to me." I pleaded, crawling away from him.

"That's not your choice. I am going to be the first to claim you. Your going to be my mate." Embry spoke with a different voice, and his eyes looked a shade lighter then their normal black.

"Jacob, that's not Embry speaking. That is his inner wolf. I don't think he is letting Embry control his own body." My wolf whispered to me. So Embry's wolf is in control. That doesn't make me feel any better.

"Jake." Embry grabbed the front of my hospital gown, and ripped it right off of me. I was now naked, in front of a naked Embry. Its not like I haven't been naked in front of him before, since we have phased in and out in front of each other. But this is different. Embry is going to rape me, and the last thing I wanted was to be naked in front of him.

"Embry, if you don't back off, I will fight you." I growled, my wolf speaking through me. I tried to phased...but I didn't. I tried again and again, focusing hard on phasing. But my body didn't respond. Oh shit. A smile spreaded slowly on Embry's face, and I turned to run. My arm was grabbed, and I was pulled back, colliding with Embry's chest.

"You can't phase, Jake. I promise, I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle." Embry kissed my temple. I started to cry, and Embry started to pat my head.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm so sorry." My wolf sobbed in my head. But all I could think of was Edward. My imprint. My world. Will he still want me if I was claimed?

"Jacob!" A voice shouted, and I turned to the voice. My heart sang, and I smiled happily, shouting,"Edward! You came to save me!" My imprint, how could I ever doubt you.

* * *

Oh oh! Jake has been kidnapped! I couldn't end it on a bad note, so take comfort in knowing that Edward is going to save Jacob. And now you all know what is going on in Jake's body. Hmm I wonder what happened before that Carlisle has seen in the wolf tribe....Review please. Lol


	6. Changing Inside and Out Part 3

Omg. I got like 5 reviews the moment I posted the last chapter. You guys are great! Thanks everybody! Review on this chapter too!

(Venom eyes grow huge and cute, anime style) Please review.

Edward and Bella: Awww!

Venom: (Giggles) Hehe.

* * *

"Jacob!" Edward's movements were so fast that I could only see blurs. One minute I was in Embry's arms, and the next I was with Edward.

"Edward!" I cried into his chest, my body shaking. I was so scared, I could have been raped if he didn't show up.

"Jacob. Its ok. I'm here, my wolf. I'm here." Edward kissed my forehead, and held me close. I looked up to see Embry growling at Edward, bearing his teeth.

"Let go of the female." He snarled. Female? Oh hell no. This body changing thing has gone to far. He called me a female!

"Embry." I growled, bearing my teeth back,"I am not a female." Before Embry could respond, Edward's whole covern appeared in front of his. Immediately, the big one, and the blond boy grabbed Embry, holding him down. I snorted at the sight, Embry is still naked, so it looks awkward. Wait...I'm still naked. I squealed, high pitched, and covered my private area with my hands. Everyone looked at me funny.

"Here Jacob. Alice brought some pants." Alice threw Edward the grey jogging pants, and handed them to me.

"Edward. Can you let me down?" I blushed, and Edward grinned. He let me down, and shielded my body from the other's eyes. I pulled on the pants quickly, and turned to look at Embry. He was struggling against the Cullen brothers, but then the blond pinched a place in his neck, and Embry stopped moving. He was knocked out. "Wow. That was cool." I smiled, and everyone looked at me again. Yeah. That was kind of weird.

"Do you smell that? He smells delicious." Alice sniffed, and focused her eyes on me. Everyone looked at Alice, and then focused on me. I tensed, and Edward held me close to him.

"Alice." He warned, glaring at her.

"I was just kidding. Yeah he smells good, but I can control myself. Geez." Alice rolled her eyes. I laughed at Alice, feeling my discomfort melt away. She smiled at me, sticking her tongue out at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What do we do with this one?" The big one asked, glancing at Embry's sleeping form.

"Ugh. Leave the stinky beast here." The blond girl said sourly. She looked at Embry with disgust, and her face didn't change when she looked at me.

"I don't think so. He is my friend, and I'm not going to leave him here naked in these woods." I glared at the blond. She glared back.

"That's not your choice, dog. You are useless and weak. The only good purpose about you is your working uterus." The blond hissed. Wow. That was below the belt.

"At least mine works. How long have you been in menopause? 200 years?" I growled. Rosalie growled back, and she was ready to lash out at me. What I said must have really bothered her. Good.

"Enough Rosalie...Jacob." Edward looked at me, frowning. So the blond bitch is Rosalie. Good to know.

"Let's go Emmett. The stench of dog is making me dizzy." She smirked, and the big one nodded, his face showing amusement. So his name is Emmett. He is freakin huge. They left as quickly as they came, and I let out a sigh of relief. That girl is going to cause me trouble, I can feel it. Then, right away, Alice focused her attention on me.

"Jake can have a baby! That is so cool! I can start building a nursery right away!" Alice bounced up and down, her eyes wide with excitement. I stared at her, amazed and frightened that such a small creature can have so much energy. Well she is a vampire.

"Alice. Calm down. You're scaring Jacob." The blond boy rolled his eyes. Edward chuckled, and I smiled at the blond. He is ok with me.

"But Jasper! I never had a chance to make a nursery until now! I'm so excited!" Alice pouted, crossing her arms. So that guy is Jasper. They have some weird names.

"Give the boy some room, Alice. Watch him, Edward, Carlisle, and I are going to bring Embry back to the Quileutes." Jasper looked so serious. Take a chill pill dude. Then there was a slight wind, and Carlisle was with us, with Bella in his arms.

"Bella!" I gasped surprised. She looked whiplashed, her hair wild, and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Jake. Are you ok?" She panted. I nodded, laughing at her expression, and she gave me a look. It scared me.

"Edward. Why are you holding Jake?" Bella asked, confused. I looked down and saw Edward's arm around my waist. He quickly removed it. And I grew sad inside. He still is with Bella.

"Bella, Jacob is going to be living with us." Edward said, staring at Bella. Wow I didn't think he would tell her.

"What?! Why?!" Bella asked, jealously hidden in her tone.

"He is going through some changes, and his pack has started to attack him, unwillingly. He need protection, and his elders have asked us to protect him." Edward lied, his face calm. Wow. He is good at lying. My elders don't even know about what's going on with me yet, but Carlisle will talk to them. I hope it works out good.

"Oh...ok. Well let us go to your house. Jake probably needs some sleep." Bella's eyes lingered on me a little to long. I looked at Edward, silently asking if he noticed the change in with Bella's attitude. He nodded slightly.

"When are you going to bring Embry back?" I asked, poking the unconscious boy.

"After I make sure you and Bella are home safe with Alice." Edward smiled at Alice, and she stuck her tongue out again.

"Can we go now? I feel like I'm going to puke." Bella held her stomach. Yeah, she did look like she was going to puke.

Edward looked at Bella with a smile in his eyes, and said,"Ok, love. Let us go." I tensed when he said,"Love" but brushed it off. Then Edward picked me up in his arms, then grabbed Bella. And he ran to the house. The wind suffocated me, and I started to choke on air. He runs faster then Embry! I turned my face, and I looked Bella. And she was glaring at me. My eyebrows slowly started to raise at her angry face, and then it clicked. She really is jealous of me.

* * *

Oh oh. Bella is jealous! What will happened between Edward, Jake, and Bella? Stay tuned!


	7. Changing Inside and Out Part 4

Heyy. Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I had a lot of school work to do. It suks! Lol

Bella: Poor Venom!

Jacob: Yeah look at her. She's studying against her will.

Edward: (Yelling enthusiastically) YOU GO VENOM! WOO!

Bella and Jacob stare at Edward in awe.

Edward: (Concerned) "What?!"

Venom is studying, sitting and reading, and adorably chewing on her pencil.

Venom: (Distracted) Yayy.

Bella, Jacob, and Edward: Awww!

Venom: Anyone know trigonometry?

A wind blows gently in the room, and everyone is gone, except Venom.

Venom grins and chews on her pencil again.

Venom: Thought so.

* * *

I was so grateful to see Edward's house when he finally put us down. I never want to be held like that, moving more than 200 miles per hour, ever again. I gasped for air, hands on my knees, and I panted,"Next time I'll walk." Edward grinned at me, and then stopped. I stared at him as he sniffed the air, and landed his eyes on me. He had the same look in his eyes like Embry. He stared at me, his eyes narrowing like a predator, and he stepped forward to me. I stepped back, unconsciously, and prayed that Edward wouldn't hurt me. I can maybe take Embry doing that, but for my imprint to hurt me...that is life shattering. That will destory me. Then he grabbed my pants, and forced me to his chest. "Edward. Please don't hurt me." I whimpered to my imprint, tears lurking in my eyes. Then his hand trailed down my back, to my ass, and he gently rubbed it with his fingers. I unwilling moaned at the touch, and buried my head in his chest. Edward pulled his hand away, and he brought it to his face. I looked up, at his hand, and was horrified to see blood staining it.

"You're bleeding again." He murmured. I watched with wide eyes as Edward brought the bloody hand to his nose, and smelled it. Whoa, that was gross! His eyes started to roll to the back of his head, but I shook him hard.

"Edward. Snap out of it!" I yelled. And he did. He quickly pushed me away, wiped his hand on his jeans, and shouted,"Alice! Get some necessities for Jacob! He's bleeding still!" And then he left. If it wasn't embarrassing enough to have Edward scream that to the heavens, Alice came and took the whole damn cake. She appeared a second later, and leered at me.

"Will you need regular, or heavy?" Alice asked, smiling evilly.

"Regular or heavy what?" I asked, confused.

"Menstrual pads, silly!" She giggled. My face fell, and I wanted to curl into a ball and die. I have to wear pads?! Does the gods hate me or something?!

"Don't worry, Jacob. I never wore one, but I heard they were comfortable. I'll go get some." And with that, Alice left too. And to add on to my embarrassment, I forgot Bella was still here. She looked at me, a evil smile hidden in her features.

"So what's going on? You're having your period?" She asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Umm. Yeah. There is something totally wrong with me." I said, wanting to cry. I hugged myself, trying to stay strong. But how can I? I was a freak before, and now I'm a major freak. I'm a monster, capable of creating little monsters, and unleashing them on to the world. Bella stared at me, pity written on her face.

"Here come inside. I'll help you clean up." She took my arm,"You can explain what's going on later." I nodded, sniffling, and followed her into the Cullen's house.

I looked around, amazed by Edward's house. His house was practically a giant window. I could see every tree, and I could smell the fresh forest pine waft into the house. I would love to stay here. "Jake! Don't sit on anything!" Bella yelled at me, and I noticed I was bending down to sit in a pristine white chair. Oops. That would have been a disaster. I could picture it now.

_The beautiful, perfect Cullens were all sitting peacefully, until a fight broke out. "I want the chair!" Edward argued. _

_"I want the chair!" Alice yelled, pulling the bright white chair to herself. Angel light shined on it, dramatically, and then I saw it. A bright, red, bloody stain was on the middle of it. _

_"How about we all share it?!" Alice smiled crazy. Then the Cullens proceeded to sniff the chair like hungry dogs. _

I laughed loudly to that, and Bella looked at me like I've gone insane. "Sorry Bells. I didn't sit on anything." I chuckled. She nodded, a smile on her face, and handed me some of Edward's clothes.

"Here. Take a bath and change in the bathroom." Bella gave me a pointed look, and I smiled at her. I forgot she hated blood. I had the most impulsive urge to sniff the sweet smelling clothes Bella gave me, my imprints scent was all over these priceless clothes. I practically sprinted to the bathroom, and stripped off my pants. Eww. The blood is everywhere. I wiped some off with some toilet paper, and gingerly wiped my....hole with the tissue. That is just wrong and gross, and some other words that I don't feel like saying. How am I going to tell this to my dad?

_"Hi dad. I just found out that I have female reproduction organs growing inside me, but I'm a guy. And now once a month I bleed from my butthole, and it doesn't hurt! Except for the cramps, but don't worry, I'll take midol."_

I shook my head, laughing at my thoughts. My dad would suggest I go to the hospital and seek out a therapist. I turned the shower on hot, and I rummaged through the cabinets in the bathroom, looking for soap. I found none. Damn those Vampires and their perfect smelling bodies. Then I heard a knock, and the door opened, and closed, in about 2 seconds.

"I brought you the pads and some soap. I know you're going to need both of them." Alice giggled, and I heard her bounce away. I blushed, eyeing the pads, but I grabbed the soap and hopped into the shower. The soap smelled like forest pine. Weird. I scrubbed my body, trying to wash of all the things that happened to me. But no matter what I'll do, I'll always be me. The awkward werewolf that imprinted on a beautiful vampire, and then not even a week later found out he could get pregnant. How fucked up is that? I got out the shower, rubbing myself down with a towel, and rubbing dry my rebellious hair. Then my eyes landed on the pads, and I had another problem I didn't know how to handle. How the hell do I put these things on?

* * *

Haha. Poor Jakey gots to figure out where the pad has to go. I will not give him a break! Muhahaha! Lol just kidding. And please people, I have 4 other stories on my profile, check them out! And review!


	8. Pads, Hunger, and Moodswings

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Had things to do. Yup it suks. Lol. Read and review!

* * *

"So what are the wings for? And it's sticky, why is that? Where the hell do I put this?" Wanted to pull my damn hair out at this point, the pads made no sense to me. I should have paid attention in Sex Ed. Did they even talk about pads? I stared at the sticky absorbent item, and poked it with my finger. How am I suppose to get it to stay in my boxers? Actually, Edward's boxers. I felt my cheeks warm up, and the urge to laugh was overwhelming. Just imagine Edward washing clothes, and finds a pad attached to his boxers. That would be hilarious. But enough of that, I have to get dress. But where the hell does this pad go? I can figure this out on my own.

"Jake...you ok in there?" Bella knocked on the door. I opened it, fully dressed, and smiled goofily at her.

"Never better, Bells." I smiled, and walked past her. Where is the food in this place? I walked to the refrigerator, and was happy to see food stocked in it. They must be prepared for when Bella come over, I guess. I pulled out ham, salami, cheese, and mayo and placed them on the table.

"You must be hungry." Bella smiled, and got 2 plates.

"Starving." I chuckled, and got bread from the counter.

"Go watch TV. I'll make the sandwiches, you must be tired." Bella pointed to the couch, and I looked up at the flat screen TV. That is an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Yes maam." I saluted, and Bella giggled. I sat on the couch, got the remote, and turned to the movie channels.

"Hey, wanna watch the Incredible Hulk?" I asked, watching the green creature smash 2 cars, making boxing gloves out of them.

"Sure." Bella said, and brought a plate of 6 sandwiches to me. Bella only had 1 sandwich, which looked measly compared to the amount of sandwiches I had. I gobbled them, watching the Hulk fight another ugly looking Hulk. We ate in comfortable silence, devouring our sandwiches. But then Bella put down her sandwich, and turned to look at me.

"So Jake...are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella interrupted my merciless killing of my sandwiches. I turned to her, a half eaten sandwich in my hand, and swallowed a little to loudly.

"Do I have to?" I whined, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jake..." She said impatiently, and I had to give in.

"Ok. Ok...It seems my body has started to mature more, and it has made a womb inside of me. I guess in the pack there is mating, and some of us will become half female. Since I'm still a dude. Well half. But anyway, now I'm starting to give of scents to alert the pack that I am ready to mate. But in reality, there is no way in hell I want to mate with anyone in my pack, that's just gross. So to keep me unmated, and safe, the Cullens are allowing me to stay here. They are going to protect me, and the elders have put my life in their hands." I stared at Bella, serious, and her mouth opened up. She stared at me, mouth agape, and I stared to laugh at her dumb expression. She blinked rapidly, and then stopped blinking altogether. Then she finally composed herself. She quickly snapped her mouth shut, and started to fire questions.

"So that's why Embry was on the ground? What happened after he kidnapped you?" Bella asked, her face sad, and realization started to grow in her eyes.

"Bella. He tried to rape me. I couldn't believe what was going on the whole time Embry had me. He was going to claim me, and...get me pregnant. If Edward didn't save me, I...I..." Bella brushed my face with her fingers, and I started to choke on air. I gasped, and I was startled to see my vision blur.

"Jake. Don't cry. It'll be ok." Bella whispered, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not crying." I sobbed, and hugged her back, and buried my face in her hair.

"Sure you're not." I could tell there was a sad smile on Bella's face, but I didn't look to see. I just cried more.

* * *

"So. How are you, Jakey?" Alice twirled into the living room, a excited air around her. Bella and I finished off the sandwiches, and were now watching cartoons.

"I'm good, Alice. Have you talked to Edward recently? I want to know if they got Embry to the pack ok." I asked Alice, and her happy attitude left.

"He is still talking to the Elders, from what I can see, things aren't going to good." Alice sighed, and sat on the couch next to us. I sighed too, and Bella rubbed my arm. The worst the Elders can do is force me to come back to the pack. And there is no way I'm going back there. I am staying with my imprint, my protector, my alpha- wait what? My alpha? Since when has Edward became my alpha?

"Alice! Do you see something?" Bella stood up quickly, and went to Alice's side. She stared out in space blankly, and her hands were twitching.

"I-I see the Elders arguing with Carlisle and Edward, then they...say....Jacob belongs with the pack. They are going to have a ritual for Jacob...and then the top pack members will fight each other...to win Jacob." Alice blinked slowly, and then stared at me.

"What do you mean fight over Jacob?" I asked, and my eyes widen. Then I started to grow furious, and I started to shake. Damn moodswings.

"They are going to fight over the right to claim you." Alice's expression matched mine. I stood up, and slowly walked to the front door.

"Jake! Where are you going?" Bella ran after me. I turned to face her and Alice, and I felt like transforming at that point. But I can't. Dammit.

"There is no way in hell anyone is fighting over the right to claim me. No one is claiming me." I growled and walked out the house, with Bella and Alice following. The only one that is going to claim me is my imprint. Edward.

* * *

Whew. Short chapter. Sorry. Now we see what is going on at the reservation. What is Jacob going to do? You're going to have to wait till the next chapter. Lol review!


	9. Meeting with The Elders

Ok here is a recap, if you are confused: **Jacob imprinted on Edward. After that, he started to mature, and he started to send out scents. It is attracting his pack, and it smells good to vampires. But then he blacked out at Quil's house, and woke up in the hospital. There, he found out his body is changing, and has made a womb. Now he can have children. He is still a MAN, but he has a female reproduction organs (except the vagina, because HE IS A MAN.) It has to do with the imprinting, and his ancestors.** You will find out more in this chapter. Read and review!

Bella: Shut up with that!

Venom: (Appalled) What?! Why? I need reviews!

Bella: (Rolls eyes) No you don't.

Venom: (Eyes grow impossibly huge) If I don't get reviews, I will die.

Bella looked at Venom, blinks, and then runs away.

Edward and Jacob come out of no where, and they both grumble.

Venom: (Smirks) Hand it over.

They both give her 5 dollars, and kisses on the cheek.

Edward: (Grumbles) I never should have bet Venom that she can't get Bella to run away in less than 30 seconds.

Jacob: (Grumbles) I never should have bet with you.

Venom: (Giggles) I got 10 dollars, and kisses! Best day ever!

* * *

Since we had no car to travel in, Alice ran to the reservation carrying Bella and I. When she put me down I stomped over to the beach, where I could see Edward, Carlisle, and the Elders arguing. I took another step and Edward and Carlisle's heads whipped around. Their eyes were black, and they had a look in their eyes that worried me. My blood must be getting to them.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" Edward asked quietly. I glared at him, and then at the Elders.

"No-one is claiming me." I growled, and Edward and Carlisle's eyes shifted to the Elders.

"You have no say in that." The chief stated, his eyes boring into mine.

"It's my body. No-one is claiming me." I bared my teeth; the urge to bark was building up inside me. My fists shook, and Bella touched my arm. Edward's eyes narrowed at Bella, and she tensed.

"You are now a precious female in the group. Leah cannot bear children, so it is up to you. You can continue the line of chiefs with your children. And the pack will live on forever." Another elder said.

"But why me? There has never been anyone else with this ability." I started to give up arguing, I'm growing tired. Damn my weak body.

"There was, one of your ancestors." The chief elder's eyes flashed to Carlisle, and he flinched. What was that about?

"Who was he?" I asked.

"His name was Muse. He was the son of the chief that made the treaty with the Cullen's. He died in childbirth." The elder's eyes stayed on Carlisle. Carlisle looked away.

"Me. He's talking about me." My wolf whispered, and immense sadness wrapped around me. My wolf...Muse...is sad. Sad and he feels longing for...Carlisle?!

"What the-?! What went on between you and Carlisle?!" I asked my wolf. Before he could answer, the elders started to talk again.

"For you to find a worthy mate there will be a competition. Males of our pack and brother packs will fight in match. The winner gets you as a mate."

"What do you mean brother packs?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Surely you don't think we are the only pack around. There are more of us then you think." One elder snorted.

"I am not allowing this. I am not a prize to be won." I growled angrily.

"You have no choice." The elder glared.

"I'm leaving the pack then." I turned to walk away.

"No Jacob." Edward whispered. I turned back around, and stared at Edward.

"What?" I asked, my voice growing harsh.

"If you leave, the treaty between us and your pack will be terminated. And we will be forced to leave." Edward stared at me.

"Then I will go with you." I thought to Edward, a small smile on my face.

"No Jacob. I can't leave Bella here. And you just can't abandon your family and friends." Edward shook his head. I felt pain shoot through my heart. Please no, you're my imprint, don't choose Bella over me.

"Then it is decided. The fight shall go on." The chief smiled victoriously.

"Yes it will, with one exception." Edward's face grew serious, and a dark look entered his eyes.

"What is it?" The chief asked. Edward turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, weakly.

"I am going to enter the competition." Edward smirked. My eyes grew wide and I looked at Bella. She stared at Edward, confusion and jealousness written on her face.

"You will not enter the fight." The chief glared at Edward.

"And why not?" Edward crossed his arms.

"We will not have any half-bred pups in our pack." One of the elders said angry.

"If I am correct, the female can choose whoever joins in the fight. It is a right." Carlisle smirked, and his eyes flashed to mine. Did he just call me a female?! I still have male reproduction organs, if you know what I mean! And I can show you… dammit! I didn't notice everyone was looking at me, waiting for my answer. It was all up to me now. I looked at Bella, and she was staring at me. She looked heartbroken, confused, and betrayed. Bella I'm so sorry, but Edward is my imprint. I wanted to say that so bad, and tell her I couldn't help who I imprint on, but I didn't. I couldn't. Not yet.

"I want Edward to fight. If he wins, he wins." I lifted my chin, showing my confidence in my answer.

"...Very well." The chief said. Alice squealed happily, and hugged my arm. I smiled at her. Edward grinned at me, and Carlisle had a soft smile. Bella let go of my arm, and stepped away from me.

"Bella," I whispered. She shook her head, and looked at Edward. Her eyes started to become watery, and I felt regret. Regret that I hurt her, I didn't mean to. But I need Edward to win.

"Please take me home." She said quietly. Edward nodded, and grabbed her, and ran, in less than 3 seconds. I watched with a heavy heart as my imprint left with Bella. When is he going to stop choosing her over me?

* * *

Whatttt?!?! Lol. What happened between Muse Black and Carlisle? And how is the fight going to go? I don't know. You gotta read! And review! Oh and thank my beta for editing. Lol.


	10. The Fight Part 1 Solving One Problem

Here you go guys! Sorry for the wait. Let's make it to 100 reviews! We're almost there. Teehee. ^_^

* * *

The competition. The fight. The battle. Today can be described with a lot of different words. Words that I would use would be very depressing. Like, the pain. The agony. The problem. The blah. I just don't want to do this. I want my life to go back to normal, I don't want to be fought over. I just want to be me. I guess I no longer have that choice.

"Jakey. Stop all that sulking. It will give you wrinkles." Alice reprimanded, playing with my hair. I snorted, and pulled my hair from her.

"You would know all about wrinkles, what are you? 100 years old?" I smirked, and Alice pouted.

"Such a mean wolf." She stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, grandma." I copied her. She grinned, which looked weird considering that her tongue was still out her mouth.

"Is there a reason why both of your tongues are sticking out at each other? That looks weird." Emmett stood at the door, laughing at us. I sucked my tongue back in, and so did Alice. Emmett just laughed louder and walked away.

"You have to start getting ready for the ritual." Alice's eyes roamed down my body. Her fixed look scared me.

"Alice." I backed away, but it was too late, she tackled me.

"Let's go shopping!" She giggled, grabbing my arm. I shook her, trying to pry her off.

"No! I'm not a girl!" I snorted, and Alice smiled. My eyes widened.

"I'm not!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm really not!" I shouted again.

"You keep thinking that." Alice grinned.

Since I've been staying at the Cullen's house, I've gotten very close to everyone. Well except Rosalie. Who cares? But anyway, everyone is very nice, and I've got to spend some time with Edward. I cherish all my time with my imprint. But I'm worried, about Bella. She won't talk to me, or even Edward. Is she mad at us? Does she suspect something? I'm about to find out, because I was knocking on her door. She opened it, and she stared at me vaguely.

"Hello Jacob." I flinched at her tone. She only calls me Jacob when she's angry at me.

"Hey Bells" I grinned weakly. She moved out of the way, and I walked inside her house. I sat comfortably on her sofa, and she sat softly next to me. We were quiet; no one knew how to start off the conversation.

"Bells." "Jake" We both started talking at the same time. We started laughing, and the dark cloud of awkwardness started to lift.

"Bella. How come you won't talk to me anymore?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. She stared at me, and then smiled...her eyes light with shinning tears.

"I...I was jealous." Her smile was sad, and I felt her pain. I moved closer, trying to console her.

"Why?" I asked, despite myself. I already knew why.

"Because Edward loves you. Maybe even more than he loves me." Bella started to laugh, and cry. I stared at her, my throat going dry, and my eyes started to burn. And I hugged her, sniffling into her hair.

"Are you crying?" She asked quietly, embracing her arms around me.

"Hormones." I laughed humorlessly. Then she smiled, and patted my back.

"The fight is tonight, and I understand that you have a lot on your plate. Don't beat yourself up." She squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Bella, for everything. For trying to make Edward and I friends. You have...created something special for us." I kissed her forehead. She smiled, her eyes watering again, and she stood up.

"Come on. You got to get ready for the ritual." She tugged my hand. I rolled my eyes, and grinned.

"You're starting to sound like Alice." I smirked.

"At least I didn't ask you to go shopping." Bella giggled. I stared at her, my face blank.

"Oh...ha ha." Bella laughed at me, and rushed me out the door.

"Not funny!" I shouted, and walked out the house.

I chuckled to myself, thankful of Bella's mercy. She knows there is something between Edward and I, and she understands. That is the end of that problem. And now I have the present problem at hand, the fight. I hope Edward wins. My life is dependent on him.

* * *

Short chapter, but don't worry, its only part one of two chapters. I'll update the moment I get 100 reviews. Lol


	11. The Fight Part 2 Round One

You wanted a chapter, you got it! I'm so happy that this is the 2nd story of mine that has reached over 100 reviews! Now if we can only do that for my other stories. 0_0. Read and review! Lol

* * *

He tied the hand-made necklace around my neck, adjusting it slightly. He helped me braid my hair, keeping it out the way, and tied up the end. He was helping me put on the accessories I needed for today, and I was relieved. I wanted to be with him alone before the fight. His hands stayed on both sides of my shoulders, and he gazed at me. We didn't say anything; we just stared at each other, emotions deep in our eyes. My eyes started to burn, and I swallowed thickly.

"Edward...I can't lose you." I whispered, and blinked my eyes quickly, water collecting inside them. He didn't say anything; he just pulled me to his chest. He held me close, tighter than he's ever had before. His cold body created goose-bumps all over me, and I welcomed it gratefully. I'm the hot to his cold, the down to his up. I need him, and he needs me. I'm the imprinter, and he's the imprint. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pressed my body against his. We didn't say a word; we just stood there, embracing like there was no end. Reluctantly, I pulled away, and looked up into his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together in frustration, and his usual smirk was wiped away. Worry lay deep in his eyes, and I knew what he was worried about.

"You will win, Edward. I know this." I said reassuringly. He looked doubtful at my words, and nodded. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, his cool lips planted on my skin for a few seconds. I felt my knees shake, and I blushed. His finger grazed my chin, and lifted my head. He stared at me, his eyes serious and focused.

"You will not lose me. I have to win. Failure is not an option." He whispered. I smiled weakly, and kissed his cheek. He rubbed the place where my lips touched him, and he smiled softly.

"Let's do this." I smiled, and Edward and I left the room. Edward carried me, and ran us to the reservation. We entered the heart of the Quileute tribe, the Elder's domain. Edward's coven was all there, and so was my pack. Everyone's eyes flashed to me, and I felt uncomfortable under their gazes. My pack was watching me with hunger, their eyes dilated and big. Edward's arm went around my shoulders, and I relaxed into his side. The Chief stood on a podium, confident and wise.

"Today is the day of Jacob Black's ritual. Contestants will fight over the right to claim the mighty female. Here are the rules: the female will pick one person to fight. We, the elders, will also pick one person that is the strongest in the pack. Then our brother pack will send one person to also fight, and he will join in the ritual. The first fight is between Edward, and our choice, Quil." The chief looked at Quil, who stood up straight, and swelled with pride. Embry looked at Quil, jealousy written all over his face. I shuttered, flashbacks of when Embry kidnapped me still haunt my mind.

_"_Whoever wins that match will proceed to the final round, and fight our brother pack's fighter." The chief looked at Edward and Quil expectantly, and they both nodded.

"Come. We will go to the battle grounds, and commence with the ritual." The chief walked off the podium, and the other elders followed him. So did we. We walked outside, to the greener side of the reservation. We stood in an open space, isolated by tall, thick trees. The chief stood in the middle, and beckon me to stand beside them. Everyone stood around us, like a giant circle, and we were in the middle. The chief placed his index fingers on both sides of my temples, and a burning sensation nicked at my skin.

"Muse. Muse come out, I know you are there." The chief's voice rang in my head. I stared at the chief, and he stared at me.

"I am here...brother." My wolf spoke in my mind. Brother? The chief is Muse's brother?

"Do you know what you are doing? Are you making Jacob have feelings for Edward? Do not use this boy for your own selfish needs." The chief's angry voice boomed in my head, and I could feel Muse flinch from his tone.

"No, brother, I am not using him. He likes Edward; it is his feelings, not mine. I don't want to interfere; I hope Jacob gets to live a happy life, even though I couldn't." I could feel the sadness radiate off of Muse, and I felt ashamed. He has to watch me live my life, when he couldn't.

"Very well. If the outcome of the final battle doesn't to please Jacob, do not influence him. It will end with pain...you of all people know that." The chief looked guilty, and I could feel Muse start to fade.

"Yes of course. You have my word, brother...goodbye." Muse's voice was growing weak.

"Goodbye...Muse." The chief closed his eyes, and then opened them. He let go of my face, and turned to face everyone.

"The ritual is over. Now onto the first fight, Edward and Quil." The chief called out to them, and they walked into the middle.

"No killing. I don't want anyone to die on Quileute ground. Once you have the other in submission, the round is over. And the victor shall wait for our brother pack to arrive." The chief explained to Edward and Quil. They both nodded, and got into defensive positions. The chief tugged on my arm, and we went to stand with the bystanders.

"Fight!" The chief waved his hand. And the fight began.

Edward and Quil circled each other, growling loudly. I felt panic rise inside me, what if Edward hurts Quil? What if Quil hurts Edward? Quil swiped at Edward, and Edward dodged it easily. Then Quil got on all fours, and transformed. He turned into his gigantic, dark wolf again, and charged at Edward. Edward collided with Quil, and Quil bounced off him on impact. He laid on the floor, whining softly, licking his leg. Then he got up, snarled, and charged at Edward again. He grabbed Edward, chewing on his body.

"No!!! Edward!" I screamed as Quil devoured Edward. Edward was gone. I collapsed to the floor, and watched as Quil barked enthusiastically.

"Quil! I said no killing!" The chief shouted angrily, the elders holding onto him. Quil won, I can't believe it. I cried, loudly, and Alice came to rub my back.

"He's ok, Jacob. Watch." Alice smiled. I looked up, and saw Quil lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. I watched, amazed, as something moved inside Quil's stomach. Oh god, that's Edward.

"Please Edward! Don't kill Quil! Don't!" I screamed, knowing he can hear me. I watched as the mass moved up Quil's esophagus, and Quil started to gag. He threw up, bile splashing on the floor, and then he coughed madly. And Edward was spitted onto the ground. I yelled out, and ran to Edward, who was covered in green throw up.

"You're alive! Thank god!" I hugged him, not caring that he smelt horrible.

"It was so gross in there. Whoa. I'm going to be haunted by this forever." He muttered, but he smiled crookedly. Quil laid back on the floor, whimpering, and Edward smiled wider.

"He says he surrenders. His stomach hurts." Edward smirked.

"That is the end of the first round. Edward shall advance to the final round. It will start tomorrow." The chief declared, and started walking back to his domain. The elders followed him.

"Yayy! Eddie won!" Alice tackled Edward, hugging him tightly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dude. That was so nasty. It was like that Alien movie was going on inside Quil." Emmett laughed.

"You should have killed him. Screw the rules." Rosalie muttered, looking in a compact mirror.

"Fuck you. Who asked you to come anyway?!" I growled, and Edward held on to my arm. Rosalie sneered at me, and walked away with Emmett.

"Let's go home." Edward kissed my hand, and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go. We have a long day tomorrow, and you need a bath." I smiled at Edward.

"Eww. You're right." Edward laughed, examining his bile covered shirt. We all laughed, grateful that Edward won the match. I knew he could do it.

* * *

Haha. Edward got eaten! Eww! Lol review! Oh and I'm making this a 3 part chapter. I just couldn't fit all the juicy details in 2 chapters. Yayy! There was a major mistake in here, and I'm happy ibrakeforwearwolfs pointed it out. Thanks. Hehe.


	12. Laughing at the Wrong Moment

Sup! Ok ok, I have posted 2 new stories, both Bella/Edward, and I'm on the verge of creating a Bella/Jacob story. Read if you want to, and review! Oh and if any of you guys have an idea of a story, let me know. I would like to co-author a story with someone. It's fun. Lol. Ok on to the chapter!

* * *

The moment I got into my room, I buckled onto my bed. I felt so weak, sick almost, and I snuggled into my sheets. Today was crazy, and tomorrow will be even crazier. I just wish I could have a break. I huffed into my pillow, and felt my eyes start to droop. I need some R & R, rest and relaxation.

"I agree." I jumped at Edward's voice, and scowled at the smirking vampire. I folded my arms, and rolled over, making space for him to sit on the bed. Edward grinned and kicked his shoes off.

"Can't you at least make some noise when you get in the room; you scare the crap out of me every time you come." I felt my lips quiver, wanting to smile. No lips, no smiling, this is serious Jacob now.

"I thought you would be aware of when I come. Geez, the Jacob I know would have known I was coming a mile away. Growing a little soft there, wolf boy." Edward teased me, and I growled lowly. Edward chuckled at me, and sat on the bed. His is open around me, and I value that. The ice boy isn't that cold in the inside after all.

"Shut up. This whole…menstruating thing has made me week. So don't mock me." I cringed at the word "Menstruating." Edward's face fell, and he pulled me close to him. He kissed my forehead, and rubbed my shoulder.

"I know, I shouldn't have made fun of you like that. So…do you know when you're period will stop?" Edward asked me, and I momentarily shut down all my brain functions. Periods stop? When has this happened??

"Duh they stop. It only happens once a month. I died before you were even born, and I know about that." Muse rolled his eyes, smacking his forehead.

"Who asked you, go back to sleep in my mind." I snapped, and Muse frowned. Yeah I can see him, well mentally. My bond with my wolf has grown since the chief had talked to Muse during the ritual. I think the chief has something to do with it.

"Yeah, probably." Edward agreed. I rolled my own eyes, and pinched Edward. He didn't flinch like a normal person would, but he sure did complain like one.

"Ow! Why did you pinch me? And I do not complain!" Edward pouted, rubbing his arm.

"Didn't I tell you not to read my thoughts? Didn't I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." Edward moped, his bottom lip jutting out. I licked my lips, staring at those soft petals of lips. Edward smirked, and leaned down to kiss me. I gasped in the kiss, but I kissed back heatedly. Edward has never really kissed me until now, and I am about to take advantage of him. I moaned, dragging my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He accepted, opening his mouth, and our tongues did battle. The gentle shit went out the window, and pent up sexual frustration took its place. Edward rolled me onto him; my lower body grinding onto his awaken arousal. Whoa, I've never seen this sexy, horny Edward before. I like it. I leaned down, kissing Edward hard, our teeth grinding together. He sucked madly on my bottom lip, his teeth gently biting the sensitive flesh, and I lost all control of my word making skills. If that even makes sense.

"Edward. Oh Edward, more." I whimpered, nice going Jacob. That was really specific. Cold hands trailed up my back, pushing my shirt up. My back arched, and a low moan left my mouth. Edward ripped my shirt off, the scraps falling to the floor. He licked up my chest, sucking on my nipple. I never knew of such pleasure before, the feeling settling in my straining length, tied down by my jeans. I pressed my body to his, our hard erections brushing through our clothes. Edward let out a breath, a moan escaping with the air. I could have came from his expression, his dark orbs trailing up my body. He latched on to my neck, sucking a sensitive spot with all his might. Well almost. I cried out, feeling pain from the hickey I will have in the future, and the sweet bliss of Edward's lips against my skin. I needed more, I have to have more.

"Edward…will you…make love to me?" I spoke softly, gazing into his eyes. They widen slightly, but then relaxed. And he smiled.

"If that's what you want…I will gladly love you all night long." And with that, Edward kissed me senseless. We devoured each other mercilessly, exploring every untouched place in each other's mouths. My hands were busy getting the stupid shirt Edward covered his torso with, and let out noise of approval when it was gone. I got a good look of Edward's lean chest, heaving, and if his heart was still beating, it would be ready to go in cardiac arrest. I traced my fingers in his abs, up to his chest, grazing a nipple. He shot up with a strangled moan, and grabbed my hand.

"Enough teasing. I want you, now." He growled, the vibrations going straight to my already painful hard on. He unlatched my zipper, and almost magically, my pants were gone. I was now in my boxers, aware of my erection standing up proud. Edward stared at it, and he licked his lips. I almost passed out from the sexual chemistry swirling in the room. I inhaled a shaky breath, and my hands went to Edward's jeans. I could hear my heart beat as I readied myself for what I was about to do.

_Thump. _I unbutton the button, my fingers slowly pulling the zipper down.

_Thump._ My hands went inside of the jeans, contacting with Edward's marble hard length.

_Thump. _Edward squirmed, his breathing coming in short, quick pants.

_Thump. _I pulled Edward's jeans down, all the way to his ankles, and then yanked them off, his socks coming off too.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _My heart beated to fast as I trailed my body back up Edward's, our eyes locked on each others. Edward kissed me, his lips soft against mine, and I felt my already hot body burn. Then his fingers tenderly squeezed my ass, and his hand slipped into my boxers.

"Edward!" I cried out his he touched my naked flesh, his icy digits caressing me. What I never expected Edward to do in this situation, was to laugh. His body started to tremble, and I looked up in bewilderment. His eyes were closed, lips snug in place, and he was holding back his laughter. My anger flared up, and I felt hurt that he would be laughing at me when we are about to have sex. That bastard.

"No Jacob. I'm not laughing at you. Well I kind of am, but still." He said in between snickers. I punched him hard, and got off him, the mood ruined. I coiled away from him, going to the far end of the bed. He tried to pull me back, but I smacked his hand away.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me for being so stupid to believe that you want this? For even trying to believe?" I asked, my hurt shaking my voice. Edward gaped at me, and opened and closed his mouth.

"Of course not! I would never laugh at you because of that! I'm grateful that you, an amazingly beautiful creature would even want me! Let me explain." Edward begged, and I caved in. What, his fucking Edward Cullen, anyone would have caved in.

"Jacob…do you have any problems with your…pads?" Edward winced at the word "pads." So did I. I nodded, my face flushing, and I hid my face.

"I have to constantly change it; it seems my…flow is heavy." I muttered, peeking at Edward's face. I snarled when he started to laugh again. I punched him in the chest.

"It's not fucking funny, Cullen!" I wanted to bite him, hard. He held the place where I punched him, and started to laugh a little louder.

"Jacob, you've been wearing your pad wrong." He chuckled, his eyes glittering. I gaped at him, for the second time today.

"No I'm not. How would you know? Have you wore a pad before?" I asked suspicious, pleased when Edward sputtered.

"Hell no, but I do know the sticky side of the pad should be on your underwear, not your skin." Edward busted out laughing again, and I understood why now. I have been wearing the pads all wrong the whole entire time. Currently, my pad is stuck on my ass, instead of my boxers. I thought that's how it's supposed to go. I could have combusted right now, and I would welcome it. Edward snickered a few more times, and I joined in. I really should have paid attention in Sex Ed. We laughed together, holding each other, and quietly settled down.

"Come on, I'll show you the proper way to put a pad on." Edward pulled me up, and led me to the bathroom. I looked at Edward, jokingly, and asked, "How do you know about this stuff?" Edward held back another round of laughter and leaned into my ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered, his cold breath brushing against my face. I shivered, and nodded slowly.

"I dared Emmett to wear a pad." Edward snickered, and I busted out laughing. I so totally have blackmail material against Emmett now.

"NO Jacob." Edward warned me. I smiled a shit eating grin, I said I can keep a secret, technically if I write it down, and so happen to misplace it; I still have kept that secret. Right?

* * *

Sorry to interrupt the whole sexy scene between Edward and Jacob. More reviews = complete sexy scenes. You do the math. :D


	13. The Fight Part 3 My Mate

Chapter 13 is here! Yay! Lol.

Venom: Aren't you guys happy I updated??

Bella and Edward look at each other, confused.

Jacob shakes his head, snickering.

Venom: What?

Bella and Edward look down, and they burst out laughing.

Venom stares at them in shock.

Venom: I forgot to wear pants again, didn't I?

They shake their heads, giggling.

Venom runs off, showing her red underwear, and shouting, "Dammit!"

Bella: Such a dork.

Jake: Totally.

Edward: I saw her underwear.

They stare at Edward.

Edward: What?

* * *

I was floating, my body laying on soft, pillow clouds, and everything was safe. Everything was the way it should be, warm and comfortable. I felt a chill of cold air run down my body, and I welcomed it. Oh how I love the cold, I really do.

"Jacob, wake up. We got to get up." A voice spoke to me through my haze amusement leaking through the edges, I squirmed. That voice sent such…warmth through my body. I could feel myself heat up, my skin a blaze, my heart beating through the fiery flames. I could just overheat and fry from hearing that voice.

An amazingly freezing hand caressed up my back, and I shook slightly, it grazed my skin up and down.

"How am I going to wake you up?" The gentle vibration of the person's voice comforted me, and I felt my consciousness drift back to sleep. God, I could stay here forever. The hand kept rubbing up my back, and goose bumps started grace my skin. Lips pressed against my neck, and the simple pressure woke me up.

"God Edward, don't ever stop." I moaned quietly, rolling my head to the side so he could kiss more of my skin. He trailed the kisses to the crook of my neck, nibbling at the skin, and then to my face, tenderly kissing my cheeks, my chin, my forehead, and then finally my mouth. He kissed me perfectly, applying the right pressure to my sensitive lips, making me wild. I moaned in his mouth, kissing back instantly, and I wrapped my arms around his rock hard waist. Everything was perfect; that is how it is supposed to be.

"We have to get up, Jacob. The fight is today." It felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed upon me, and I broke the kiss.

"Damn, you're right. Can't you skip it?" I smiled goofily at Edward, and he smiled back.

"No silly. Now get up, I've been trying to wake you up for 2 hours." He swatted my butt playfully, and I let out a surprised yelp.

"All you have to do is kiss me." I felt a seductive smirk curl on my lips. Edward returned it, smirking sexily at me.

"Oh I know. And I plan on using that to wake you up for now on."

I groaned at his words, the familiar stirring in my pants embarrassing me. Please don't let Edward notice the tent in my boxers. I chuckled, throwing his shirt at him, and he caught it expertly.

"I guess I have something to look forward to in the morning, don't I?" I grinned. Edward pulled his shirt on, followed by his jeans.

"You and me both." He kissed me again, and placed my jeans in my hands, "Hurry up and get dressed, I want this day to be over as fast as possible." I nodded, and slipped my jeans on. I wanted this day to be over too, Edward. You and me both.

"The brother clan should be here shortly, they have their fighter. The fight will initiate after they arrive." We stood in the field again, as the chief spoke to us about the brother clan. I had never met anyone from there before, but rumor has it that they're all very powerful. A small part in me was worried about Edward, but my heart told me that everything will work out. Edward will win, he always does. Footsteps in the distance alerted me and we all turned to see multiple heads full of black hair arrive. Tall, tan, and intimidating men all approached us, bringing an air full of confidence with them. One stepped out of the group, and greeted the chief.

"Hello Elder. I am Erin, the grandson of Chief Levi." The man shook hands with the chief, and I noticed his hair. Instead of it being straight and black, it was curly. Little winglet curls hanged down widely all over his head, giving him a cute, boyish face. Gleaming, mischievous brown eyes glanced at everyone in the group, and then they landed on me. His eyes widened, and he walked toward me.

"Muse! I mean Jacob! It's you!" He hugged me tightly, and I gasped for breath. He put me down, smiling apologetically for the hard hug, and I was puzzled. Who the hell is this?

"Oh no." Muse muttered in my mind, and I knew that this couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" I asked, searching my mind for Muse. His face appeared hazily in the back of my mind, his face fell with guilt and disgraced.

"This is someone in my past that I didn't want you to meet. He is the person that won in the final match of my ritual." Muse ducked his head, his hair coving his face. My eyes flashed to Erin's face, and he knew I was talking to my wolf. He had a lazy smile on his face, and his hands were in his pockets.

"He is your mate? Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned, and then the gears in my head started to turn. I looked at Carlisle, his eyes trained on me, and I gasped. "Muse…you cheated on Erin with Carlisle, didn't you?"

Muse's head shot up, and if we were actually facing each other, he would have been glaring at me. "Levi was never my mate. I imprinted on Carlisle, and he claimed me long before we even had a ritual for me."

My jaw dropped, literally.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Edward was at my side in less than a second, his arm around my waist. He held me up, and I realized that I was starting to fall backwards. I looked back at Carlisle, and his eyebrows were raised.

"I know about you and Muse." I mouthed, my eyes narrowing. Carlisle eyes widened slightly, and he mouthed back, "We will speak of this later."

I nodded, knowing that now was not the time, and turned to Edward. I smiled crookedly, letting him know that I was ok. He smiled back.

"Now that the pack has arrived, the fight will begin. Erin and Edward will fight." The chief raised his hand. We all stepped back, while Edward and Erin stepped forward. They crouched into defensive positions, eyes staring into each other.

"I will not lose Muse again. I will win." Erin growled, stalking Edward like a prey.

"You may have won last time, but that doesn't matter. I want Jacob, not Muse." Edward circled Erin; his eyes pitch black in color. I felt my heart thump hard in my chest when Edward said he wanted me, but I kept my eyes on Carlisle and Erin. Does Edward know what happened between Carlisle and Muse? My thoughts were pushed to the side when I watched Edward jump on Erin, tackling him to the ground. They moved like lightening, striking each other quickly, and my eyes strained to keep up with them. Eventually, they ripped away from each other, slashes in their shirts and jeans, hardly covered with the clothes. Erin's chest expanded deeply with every breath, sweat falling down his neck, and he wobbled slightly.

"You are stronger than Carlisle. No wonder Jacob chose you." Erin's body shook with his words, and then there was a giant black wolf standing in his place. Carlisle and Erin fought each other? Why? I didn't have any time to ponder that question, because in that one moment Erin had Edward's arm in his mouth, and with a sickening crunch, it was gone. Erin ripped off Edward's arm. I opened my mouth, screaming, and Edward fell to the floor. See through liquid seeped out of the stump of Edward's once arm, but Edward showed no emotion. He stood up, jumping on Erin's back, and locked his good arm around his neck. Erin thrashed madly, knocking over trees, rolling on the ground, even getting close to ramming into us, but slowly he stopped fighting, and fell to the floor. Edward knocked him unconscious, using the sleeper hold with only one arm. The Cullen Coven cheered, but I didn't, I just ran to Edward.

"Oh god, your arm. Look what he did to your arm!" I covered my mouth, tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes. I touched his shoulder, my hands coming in contact with the goo leaking from the wound. Edward smiled softly at me, and walked to pick up his mangled arm. With a flick of his working arm, he slammed his broken limb back into his shoulder, and it stayed there. I watched, gawking, as the liquid pouring from the hole of his arm worked as a glue, and it kept his arm in place. He tested his arm, making a fist, and then rotated his shoulder.

"See. I'm ok. Just a scratch." Edward smirked, wrapping his newly repaired arm around my shoulders. I swallowed, still a little woozy from Edward's performance, but I grinned. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead, whispering, "I am your mate now. All I have to do is claim you, for it to be true." I shuddered, excited about claiming, and I laid my head on Edward's chest. He was my mate now, everything was going to be ok.

I looked back up, Carlisle walking to us, and I stepped away from Edward.

"You both have some explaining to do. What happened between you, Erin, and Muse?" I asked Carlisle, and then looked at Edward.

"That is a conversation that should be at home. Come, let us leave." Carlisle nodded at Edward, and then left.

"What are you guys hiding?" I asked at Edward picked me up, running back to the house.

"I'm not hiding anything. Carlisle is." Edward mumbled.

* * *

Hmmm. What is Carlisle hiding? Review and I will tell you next chapter! :P


	14. Love Stories Don't Always End Happily

Please don't beat me up! I know its been a long time since I've updated, but look! I made another chapter. So please put down the pitchforks and lighted torches. Geez. Lol. 8P

* * *

I didn't know what to expect when I got home.

I clutched his shirt tightly, my fingers leaving ripped holes in the fabric. The wind bended and swished as he ran with me on his back. I felt like I was being suffocated, and I felt excited.

It was like traveling around the world through light.

"We're almost home." Edward whispered, his voice bouncing of the wind current and to my ear.

Home. His home. My home. Our home.

Our home had a nice ring to it.

The wind came to an abrupt halt, and I jerked with the stop.

"Sorry." Edward smiled apologetically, and helped me off him.

"It's ok. Just try to smooth the landing next time." I smiled up at him.

"Yes wolf boy." Edward ran his fingers do my whip lashed hair, and I shivered.

Carlisle arrived next to us at the same time.

"Would you like to talk now or maybe later?" He asked me, his eyes anxious.

"Maybe later. I'm not feeling too good." My legs start to fail at working, and Edward picked me up.

One hand supporting under my back, and another holding my legs, and Edward was in his room in a flash.

Well, our room.

He laid me on the bed, and curled up to my side. I sighed, laying my head on his chest, and listened to his breathing.

Even though he didn't have to breathe, he still did.

"How are you feeling, wolf?" The soft rumble of his voice hummed from his chest.

"Tired, but relieved. I finally have you, and I don't have to wait anymore." I looked up to him, my eyes dark with arousal.

He took a deep breath in, exhaled loudly, and flashed me a teasing smirk.

"You think you've had it bad? I've been waiting for over 100 years. You don't know what a true wait is."

"You give a new meaning to the term 'blue balls.'"

"At least I can't die from it."

"We will see about that."

"I don't think so." Edward rolled me over, and was on top of me in an instant.

"I see you're tired of waiting."

"I've been tired of waiting, like you said, I finally have you and I don't have to wait anymore."

"Then don't." I leaned my head up, and captured his lips. He tasted like ice and heaven. Cool nirvana, frozen angel kissing me back with unbridled passion.

I had to pull away, an air filled laugh escaping past my lips.

"What's so funny?" Edward's chin was close to mine, his lips moving against me.

"I just don't understand it sometimes. Until now, I wanted you dead. And now...I just want you."

He stares at me, and a lazy smile breaks out on his face.

"I've never gone that far as to wanting you dead." I snicker at that. "But you weren't my favorite person in the world. And now...I can't keep away from you. I refuse to." Edward kisses my forehead, sweet and slow.

He rolls back onto the bed, and pulls me half way on top of him. Were back to our original position, my head on his chest, our legs tangled together, and relaxed to the bone.

"Sleep wolf, you're exhausted."

"I don't wanna."

"Jacob."

"Edward."

"Wolf."

"Vamp."

"Boy."

"Old man."

"Old man? No ones ever used that against me." His young face is grinning against my head.

"That's because they don't want to aggravate you in your condition."

"What condition?"

"Blue Balls Syndrome."

Edward chuckles, kissing my forehead again.

"I've found the perfect wolf. Tantalizing and witty."

"Don't use big words around me."

"Jacob." He is serious now.

"Hmm?" I shut my mouth, laughter pounding against my lips.

His hand starts to rub up and down my back, and my eyes droop.

"There you go." He croons, and I'm half sleep at his voice.

"Stop, I want to stay up with you." I yawn, and fall deeper in sleep.

"Sleep Jacob."

I'm already gone.

His touch is like heaven, his voice is like heaven.

He is my heaven, and I am home.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!"

I groaned, the trilling girly voice coaxed me out of my sleep.

"Alice, if you weren't a girl, I would sock you in the mouth." Alice giggles at me, and I open my eyes.

Black hair covered my forehead, and hazel eyes were in my face.

"How long have you been like this?" I had to ask.

"I lost count of hours." She deadpans, and I snort loudly.

"Where is Edward?" I yawn, sitting up.

"He went hunting. He had to take out his frustrations." Alice smiles knowingly.

"Please tell me he isn't humping a mountain lion." I smirked. Alice tilts her head back, and her bell-like laughter is loud. I laughed with her, her giggling contagious, and she smiles at me.

"I know you're hungry, so Esme is cooking-" I was out the door before her sentence. Esme is cooking, that's all I need.

I heard the trilling, bell tinkling laughter from my room, and I smiled teasingly.

Delicious scents of food wafted to my nose, and my stomach rumbled loudly.

Esme laughed from the kitchen, and I entered quickly.

"Here is your food. Go to the dining room, Carlisle needs to talk to you." Esme smiles and I kiss her cheek.

My heart pounded hard when I got to the dining room, my hands grew sweaty as I held the plate of food.

Carlisle sat at the end of the table; the blinds were shut behind him. Few rays of sun shined through, and haloed around Carlisle's head. He looked like a fallen, golden angel, beautiful and tortured. Something inside me hurt from thinking at.

"Please sit, Jacob."

And I did. I pushed the plate to the side, focused on Carlisle.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Muse?" Carlisle got straight to the point.

"Only that he died too young. He hasn't really told me anything."

"He talks to you?" Carlisle eyes were wide.

"Sometimes. He is part of my inner wolf. I can see him, mentally."

"Amazing." Carlisle murmurs. I smile weakly, eyeing my plate of morsels.

"If you're hungry, eat." He teased.

"You talk first, and then I'll eat."

"When we first moved here, it was only Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I. We didn't meet Alice or Jasper yet. Ephraim, your great grandfather, was chief. He had 3 sons, Muse, Quil, and Ephraim the 2nd, your grandfather."

"Quil? So does that mean me and Quil, my pack mate, are cousins?"

"Yes. His grandfather, Quil, was your grandfather's brother."

"Cool." Carlisle chuckles at my casual response.

"Ephraim was the one we made the treaty with, and once I met Muse...something incredible happened."

"What happened?" I was on the edge of my seat.

"He imprinted on me. The first werewolf to imprint on a vampire. We fell in love, and planned on leaving the state together. But he couldn't abandon his duties as the next chief, and I couldn't just abandon Esme and everyone."

"Does she know what happened between you?"

"She knows. She says she understands, but deep down I'm hurting her. But you can't help who you love."

He was right.

"Carlisle...Muse is showing me something." My eyes lids fluttered shut, and Carlisle was standing over me, watching my face.

_My father hated Carlisle. He hated him so much, that he started to hate me. When we told him of my imprinting, his tirade was unbelievable. He ranted, stomped, and cursed Carlisle. He was the one that started the ritual, and he wanted Levi to win. Levi was my intended mate. _

_During the ritual, I started my first period. The pain was unimaginable, and I passed out. Carlisle was fighting Levi in the final round and he became distracted. From the blood, and my screams. Levi dove in, pinning Carlisle, and gently embedding his teeth in his throat. Carlisle lost, the match, and me. _

_Father was happy, rapt in congratulating Levi, that they didn't even notice me bleeding. Only Quil and Carlisle held me, worried that I was dying. Ephraim, my brother, was furious at my father's behavior.  
_

_I was changing, and my father knew. _

_He told Levi the good news, my ability to produce children. I was the first werewolf to have that ability. _

_3 months later, I was pregnant. There was a celebration, and my father sent me wondrous gifts. Levi was ecstatic. _

_Levi wasn't the father, Carlisle was. _

_Levi didn't know. And I kept it that way. _

_3 more months later, I went into labor. My womb was rock hard, and no entrapment could cut through it. We didn't know what to do. _

_The baby clawed through my stomach, drowning in my blood, choking on the liquid. _

_Carlisle couldn't save him, he couldn't save me. _

_And I died, holding my son in my arms. His umbilical cord wasn't cut yet. _

_Half vampire and werewolf, and he couldn't escape death. _

_But I could faintly remember blond hair, and half closed hazel eyes. _

_He was Carlisle's son, and Levi, and my father finally saw that. _

My eyes clouded with tears, and I sobbed chokingly. Poor Muse, poor Carlisle, and poor baby. It didn't even get the chance. My wiped my eyes, cradled by Edward, who came when he saw my visions.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright, Jacob." He held me so tightly, his voice wavering.

"I love Muse so much. I should have been able to save him, and the baby. I got to hold him. He was so warm. Warmer than any vampire can be. He would have been spoiled. My beautiful son." Carlisle whispered.

Edward picked me up again, and I clinged to his shirt like a baby.

"Come. Let's go to bed, Jacob." Edward kissed me gently.

"Jacob enough blubbering. I rather have died loving Carlisle, than live with another." Muse smiled sadly, flashing white teeth.

"Shut up, I'm not blubbering." I sniffled, smiling watery.

"Say good night to Carlisle for me, since I obviously can't do it." Muse rolled his eyes, a crooked smile on his face.

"Muse says good night, Carlisle." I flashed a grin at Carlisle, and his face lit up.

"Night, nosy wolf." Carlisle patted my shoulder, a teasing grin on his lips, and I could imagine him doing the same thing to Muse.

"Night, Carly." Muse smiled the same grin, and then he faded away.

* * *

I better get extra extra reviews! This was a long ass chapter, and I deleted it by accident! Review dammit!!! Lol


	15. Old Places, Old Faces

"Jacob, if you don't go somewhere with that moping, I am going to kick your ass." Alice frowns at me from the couch, and I smile weakly.

"Sorry. I'm just.......sorry Alice." I rubbed my forehead, feeling the tension build up behind the skin.

Currently, I am at the Cullen's house, my home, with Alice and Jacob.

A week has gone by, and I love living here. I love being here with Edward, and being his...mate.

"Jake," Alice gets up to sit next to me, "Tell me what's going on."

She pulls me into a hug, and I settle my head on her small shoulder.

"I'm scared." I whisper, embarrased and a little puzzled at how open I can be with the Cullens.

"Of what?"

"What will happen if Edward and I...get intimate." I winced at my tone. I sounded like a frighten, virgin, teen girl. All my masculenaty has gone out the window.

"Jake...You both will be fine. Edward would never hurt you." She smiles at me, rubbing my arm.

"I know...but I just feel like something is going to happen if we do that."

"Duhhh, you're going to cum, now that is something that better happens." I laughed heartedly, holding my stomach as I did. Alice giggled, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks, Alice. Thank you for making me feel better." I smiled at her, hugging her tightly.

"Anytime, Jake." She kisses my cheek. All emotion leaves her face, and I recognized what's going on. She's having a vision. Her hands tremble, and slowly her eyes glaze over.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I shook her gently.

She starts to smile, and slowly a seductive grin takes over her face.

"If you excuse me," she stands up,"I have an angry husband waiting to ravish me upstairs. I suggest you leave the house, we tend to get loud."

I scrambled up, and ran out the front door.

I could hear Alice laughing, and Jasper, who was waiting for Alice to go upstairs.

I smiled as the sun shined on me, the horizon filed with blue and gold. I walked aimlessly, taking in the forest trees, the scent of nature, and I felt alive here.

This is where I came from, this is what I am.

And Edward loves me for that, so I have no reason to doubt him.

I smiled gently at the thought of Edward, and I wished he was here.

He left with Carlisle, and Emmett, to go hunting.

Esme and Rosalie went to the store, probably to get more food for me.

I can bet you Rosalie is not happy.

I smiled at that too.

Maybe I'll go see Bella, I haven't talked to her in a while.

I walked back to the house, to the kitchen, and grabbed the keys to Edward's volvo from the counter.

He wouldn't mind...much.

And not even 10 seconds later, I was on my way to Bella's house.

As I was driving, I got this bad vibe that something was about to happen.

Wait...something bad is happening.

I drove faster, and sighed when I pulled into Bella's drive way.

I got out the car, not even locking it, and walked to her door.

It was open.

"Bella?!" I yelled as I walked through her house, and ran up the stairs.

I got to her door, and opened it quickly.

She was there, on her bed, bounded.

She watched me with wide eyes, mumbling through tape on her mouth.

I ripped the tape off, firing off questions.

"What's going on?! Who did this to you?! What's going on?!" I shouted, holding shoulders.

"Jake! Behind you!" She screamed, looking past me.

Behind the door, was Erin.

"What the hell?!" I grabbed Bella off the bed, slinging her onto my shoulder.

"Jacob, I knew you would come." Erin smiled.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"To claim you. Not again will I be out did by a leech. I will be the first." He walked towards me, and I moved closer to the window.

"Edward won, so you don't have the right to claim me! He's my mate. And why drag Bella into this? She had nothing to do with it." I snarled, cradling Bella closer to me.

"I knew you would try to save her. She is you're first love, of course."

"You stay away from her, and me. I will never let you claim me."

Erin appeared in front of me, pushing me onto the bed. Bella fall off my shoulder, rolling next to me.

"That's where you're wrong," Levi covered my body with his,"You're weak, I could do what ever I want to you."

He kissed up my neck, to my cheek, to my lips.

I coiled back, pushing his body off.

He wouldn't move.

So I did something drastic.

I kicked him in the nuts.

"Shit!!" He screamed and fell of the bed, onto the floor.

With that, I grabbed Bella, and jumped out the window.

I landed softly, and threw Bella in the backseat of the volvo.

I got to the front seat, stepped on the gas, and drove off.

I exhaled loudly, trying to calm my pounding heart. After a few seconds, it was beating back to normal.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, turning into the forest of the Cullen's house. We're almost to safety. Thank goodness.

"Oh god! Look Jake!" Bella screamed.

Following us, and gaining on us fast, was a black wolf.

Erin.

"Shit!" I screamed as the wolf jumped over the car, and landed in front of us.

Because of that, we crashed into the beast.

My body hit the stirring wheel, and my head slammed into the windshield.

Glass shattered around me, and I felt some get embedded into my face.

And slowly, everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, and the cliffy. Yeah, I say sorry a lot. Hopefully this makes up for it. Please? Lol


	16. El Dolor

Major angst in this chapter. And something bad is going to happen. Skip if you want to, I warned ya.

* * *

I have no regrets.

Yeah, in the beginning, I was a little pissed off that I imprinted on my mortal enemy.

I was more pissed off, when at first he denied me for another.

And the one thing that pissed me off the most, was when I started that whole man-period cycle. Yeah, it may be because I imprinted.

But still, its a little fucked up.

Yet, I wouldn't trade that for anything.

I found my soul mate, and I thought that would never happen to me.

And to be able to create a family, that is a really beautiful thing.

Ugh, I hate getting all sentimental and shit.

....Well, there is one thing that I regret.

I never told him I love him.

I wish I did before this mess happened.

I love you, Edward, and I hope you know that.

Never forget.

* * *

The pound of my head brought me back to world.

So much pain, my head seemed to be splitting in two.

I was somewhere bright, for the light danced on my eyelids. So, I opened my eyes.

A room, filled with windows.

White walls, white bed, white carpet.

Pure, was the word that popped into my mind.

I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes, but found my arms tied to the headboard of the bed.

My legs were free.

Where the hell am I?

"You're awake." Erin walked in the room, holding breakfast in a tray.

"Why am I tied up?"

"Because you could escape." He said nonchalantly, and sat at the foot of the bed.

I watched him as he poured syrup on a plate of waffles, and cut them up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

As much as I wanted to say, "Fuck no. Let me go, so I can kick your ass", I couldn't pass up the chance of food.

I was fucking hungry.

I nodded slowly, and he fed me a piece of waffle.

It continued on for about 5 minutes, and eventually, all the food was gone.

"Would you like some of the orange juice?"

"Yes."

He poured the juice into my mouth, and stopped after 5 seconds.

Out of affection, he wiped the remains of juice off my lips with his index finger.

I coiled back.

"Jacob....I want to be with you. Why is that so bad?"

"I don't like you, I won't ever love you, so why can't you see that?" My voice rose, frustration getting the better of me.

I have my reasons to be frustrated, obviously.

"Can I tell you what happened between Muse and I?"

I didn't reply back to his question.

"I loved Muse, with all my heart. I tried everything I could to make him see that. Yet, his heart was stolen by a stupid vampire, a vampire that had his own family. Do you understand the hurt I felt, knowing that Muse lusted for him, when he could have everything with me?" Erin stared at me with smoldering eyes, and I flinched from them.

".......Fate and love works in mysterious ways. Sometimes it fucks with your head. But in the end, what's done is done. And when it comes to love, you can't really control it. You can't help who you love." I smiled weakly at the words that Carlisle told me. Maybe these words will help Erin understand.

"I want you to have my children." Ok, maybe the words didn't help.

"I'm not having your damn children, so you can forget about that shit." I spit out at Erin.

"You know what, I am the fastest wolf in my pack. And with the help of my pack, they distracted your vamp coven. So it could take hours for them to find you. Not to mention, your little human, Bella, is in the care of my pack brothers. You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?" Erin smirked at me, and I felt my blood run cold.

"You better not let them hurt Bella, or I swear I will rip your fucking throat out, and watch you choke on your own dirty blood!" I snarled, baring my teeth.

Erin pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, let me speak to Bella." He said to the person on the other line. Then he put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Bella's shaky voice blasted from the phone.

"Bella!! Are you alright?!" I shouted, straining my arms to get closer to the phone.

"Oh god, Jake, please save me!! Please, they have my tied up, and they keep on talking about how much fun they're going to have with me-" She cried, and then I heard someone yell, "Shut the fuck up!", and Bella let out a yelp.

"Bella, I swear I'm going to save you, just hold on. Just please hold on." My voice cracked.

"Make sure Bella behaves, and I'll call you if Jakey Poo refuses my love. You can have all the fun with Bells if he does." Erin smiled, and hanged up the phone.

I sat there, blank, as Erin's words played through my head.

Refuses his love? Is he going to rape me, or something?

"Jacob, now is the time. I'm going to claim you, my love." Erin grinned, and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"No!" I scream was muffled by his lips.

"Remember, you don't want Bella to get hurt." He whispered against my skin.

Bella, I don't want you to pay the price for what Erin is going to do to me.

You weren't suppose to be here, and I wished I never involved you.

Not only did I take Edward from you, but now I might end up getting you raped.

I have to make a sacrifice.

"Fine, get it over with." I glared at him, and his eyes doubled in size.

"Good, you are a nice friend." Erin pulled my shredded pants down, along with his.

His hands went to my waist, pushing me close to him.

I never imagined my first time like this.

I never wanted to imagine my first time like this.

His hands went in between my legs, moving them apart.

I looked down at his rock solid cock, and I felt bile collect in my throat.

Please Edward save me.

Don't let his happen to me.

Muse, do something.

"I can't do anything, my poor boy, I'm so sorry. Damn you, Erin! Damn you, Levi!!" Muse howled in my mind.

Tears trailed down my face, and I flinched as Erin wiped them away.

"Don't be afraid." His finger traced over my entrance.

I started to panic now.

"Please, don't do this! Anything but this!" I sobbed, his finger trying to push into me.

"Its to late now. You're mine." His finger forced it's way through my sphincter, and I shrieked out in pain.

"So fucking tight, god, I don't know if I can fit in there." He pushed in another finger.

"Stop!!! Stop!!" I screamed, my head thrashing erratically.

He kept thrusting his fingers, exploring me.

"So warm." He whispered.

He pulled his digits out, and aligned his body with mine.

My eyes widened as I watched his shaft get closer and closer to me, until it against my entrance.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, nooo!!!" I wailed, but Erin ignored me.

Then he pushed in harshly, all the way to the hilt.

I screamed, and howled, and cried, tears falling into my mouth.

Burning, ripping pain encasing my body, pulsating with my heartbeat.

I could die right now, I could just die.

Then he started to move, slowly, and then he thrusted hard, powerful strokes, and I could feel blood start to form inside me.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine myself somewhere else.

Home, in our bed, would be Edward and I. Just laying there, holding each other, and whispering the words of love that we have for each other. Just us, no one else in the world.

Erin moved harder now, and I could tell he was about to cum.

Please make him stop, please make it end.

"EDWARD!!!!!!" I screamed, the loudest I could, and then Erin tensed.

The door was thrown off its hinges, and there stood my savior.

Edward.

I was so dissociative at that moment, that I didn't even register that Erin came inside me.

"You are going to die." Edward spoke, his eyes pitch black, and he cracked his knuckles.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him." I weakly wailed, and my vision started to blur.

I looked up to the ceiling, the bright white flashing before my eyes.

How ironic that I am raped in a white room, since white symbolizes purity.

I guess I'm not pure anymore.

And with that realization, I blacked out.

Not before hearing a silencing crack, snarls, and howls of rage.

* * *

Sorry for what happened to Jake, I felt really horrible after I wrote this chapter. It hit my heart, and I started to tear up a little, because rape is a very horrible thing that can happen to someone. So leave me at least 20 reviews, and send me hugs in them. I need hugs. Lol :(


	17. Madness

Everything is fuzzy, super fuzzy, like when your T.V has really bad static. I tried to open my eyes, but they were brick heavy, and they felt glued together. I tried to move my legs, but felt 100 times heavier than they really are, the same goes for my arms. I felt trapped again...I wonder if Erin still had me tied up. Should I just give up? Let him have his way with me again, and try not to fight back.

I wasn't really all that innocent to start off with, but now...I'm just dirty. And someone as untainted, celestial, and beautiful as Edward deserves something more than me. Much more than what I can offer...well that's if I can offer anything anymore.

_I'm going to die. _

_I know I'm going to die if I can't be with my imprint. _

_It's just how long will it take me to waste away. _I can feel tears prickle behind my eyelids, and all hope drain my body.

_Why live life if you're never going to see the one you love ever again. Why go on?_

"You go on for the possibility that you when you wake up the next morning, you will find your beloved." Muse's voice echoed through my mind.

"You know that's not going to happen. I...I can't see Edward like this. He will never take me back."I whispered in my mind, the words swirling around like angry, buzzing bees.

He will never take me back. I've been taken by another, and something like that doesn't just go away overnight. It stays...forever.

"Silly child, you are still the man Edward fell in love with, and if you weren't so thick headed, you would notice where you are at right now." Muse said, slightly amused, and then he was gone.

_What is he talking about? I'm still held captive by Erin, ain't nothing different bout that._

&&~~*~~&&

When I resurfaced back to consciousness, I immediately noticed something.

This room smells different. _Hey, my nose is back! That must mean I'm off my man-period. Sweet Jesus, thank goodness. _The scent of sweet sugar and forest pine brought me back to the surface. The gentle touch of a hand on my cheek made my head lean up to receive more, and that's when I heard it.

"Jacob, my wolf, I know you can hear me."

"Edward!" My heart leaped in excitement, and my voice rang out strong in my mind. I could feel Edward chuckle, and felt my own lips kick up into a grin.

"Welcome back, wolf. Did you have a good sleep?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead with his sweet, cold lips. "No. But I'm happy I'm awake now. Edward, you don't know how much I've missed you." Tears fell down the side of my face, onto Edward's pillow.

"I've missed you too, please...don't cry. I'm right here, Jacob." He cooed into my ear, caressing my cheek, and kissing my forehead again.

"He raped me, that fucker raped me! I might even be pregnant with his damn bastard baby. SHIT!!!" I screamed in pain, but the only one that could hear it is Edward. Good.

"I'm sorry. If I was faster, if I was stronger, I could have saved you, Jacob. And that's something I have to live with, if this is what you call living, for the rest of my immortal life. I failed you, and I don't deserve you." His lips left kisses on my cheek, on my nose, and finally on my lips. I could feel him shaking, the entire bed vibrating from his body. I forced my eyes to move behind my eyelids, and slowly, my eyelids started to open. I looked around the light green room, searching for my angel, until I saw him.

He moved to the corner of the room in less than a second, and he had his arms wrapped around his knees. He was still shaking, with his head resting on his kneecaps.

"You're wrong, Edward," His black, coal eyes peered up at me,"If God is real, he must really love me. Because he gave me you, and that's the only thing that ever wanted in my life."

He weakly smiles at me, but I can see the love in his eyes. "Hey...what happened to Erin?"

That is when the weak smile on Edward's face turns into something maniacal, a crazy grin taking over, and I felt my eyes widen in shock. He looks fucking loco!

"You really want to know what happened to Erin?" He asks, that grin growing bigger. I nod hesitantly, I'm not sure what I'm getting myself into.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I lived my life in a fog before I met him. Peeks of real life shinning through like sunlight, I saw Alice's life, Carlisle's, Emmett's, all of them having their soul mates, yet I'm the bachelor in the group. It's a blessing and a curse.

I could have any single, female vampire, and then some, but it wasn't enough. The hole in my chest was still empty, lying right next to my dead heart. I will live for eternity, and be alone.

I should have died with my parents when the Spanish flu hit, I shouldn't have had a second chance.

But then, Bella happened. At first, she was the ultimate meal, the sweetest dessert I could never have. I didn't want to disappoint my family, and give into blood lust like our kind wants us to. But I also didn't want to just let her get away...so I guess I developed a crush on her. She was nice, quiet, and I relief from the constant voices I have had to hear for the past 100 years.

I could have lived life like this. Yeah, I wasn't in love, but maybe it will develop later on. That happens, right?

No...It doesn't. Because when I met Bella, I met Jacob. Jacob the werewolf.

I felt indifference towards him, he could be the one to stop my life with Bella, and I wasn't about to have someone take away the only thing that brought me peace. I need that quietness that Bella brought with her. I needed it.

"He's going to imprint on you." Alice told me, like we were discussing the weather. I could still feel the way my eyes almost bulged out at that remark. Jacob Black hates me, and even then, I'm straight. I like girls, I never thought about being with a man. I hissed at her, telling her that her vision is bullshit, and that she shouldn't be telling anyone that. Because it will never happened.

But it did, and I was actually ready for it. Hey, he can love me, but I won't love him. I don't even love Bella, so in the end the only person that wins is me. I get Bella, a human obsessed with me, and Jacob, a werewolf that will protect Bella when I am not near, because he love me. He'll do anything for his imprint, right?

2 days after him imprinting on me, I couldn't believe my hands started to shake. And then my neck, and then my legs. When did vampires get the shivers? I felt anxious, I felt dull, I felt...needy. I can't be sick, but yet I felt my vision blur, even the thoughts of my family came in hush voices. What the hell is wrong with me?

Instinct fought against me, wanting me to listen to what it was trying to tell me. **_GO._**

_Go where?_

_**GO TO HIM.**_

_Who?_

_**IMPRINT.**_

Imprint? I need to go to my imprint? Why? I questioned. This makes no sense.

Yet...I went to him...and I immediately felt like an asshole. He was crying, shivering, and in pain. I could hear it, smell it, feel it.

And it was all my fault.

So I did what an imprint is suppose to do, I cared for him. He let me in with no hesitation, and I could feel his love for me.

I was scared when I felt love for him too.

Edward Cullen wasn't in love? Is it the imprint thing making me feel this way?

Maybe...maybe not. But I felt it.

I love Jacob Black, and I will fight for him, no one will take my heart away from me.

Now that I finally found what I've been looking for.

&&~~*~~&&

"He's close, I can smell him and the other pack!" Jasper yelled over the wind created by our running. We were jumping over trees, dodging cars, and people, trying to find Jacob and Bella. What if they're hurt...I can't lose them. I refuse.

"There! That building!" Alice shouted, and we came to a halt.

A gym. A fucking gym.

"We see who's muscles are really natural now." Emmett's sarcastic thought made me nod in agreement. The fuck is the gym for?

We walked in, the people working out stared at us in incredulity. Our beauty maybe, or maybe because we're sparkling? Who cares, we are only here for Jacob and Bella.

We run up the first stairs we come across, the walls white, and so are the doors. There are more floors, but we going to have to split apart.

"Go look for Jacob, Alice will go with you." Jasper spoke in nonhuman speed, and dashed off with Emmett.

Alice and I continued to run up the stairs, searching for Jacob's scent. And we found it on the last floor.

"Oh god." Alice's voice shook, her face scrunching up like a human would when they cry.

Jacob's blood, and the faint scent of semen hit me full force. I was paralyzed for a second.

_**WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

The most animalistic, primal growl escaped past my lips, and I ran to the door, and ripped it off it's fucking hedges.

There, on the whitest bed I've ever seen, was Erin on top of my Jacob. Jacob's arms were each tied to a bedpost, his legs were free and limp. Blood dripped down his arms, the rope around his wrists digged into his tender flesh. And then I heard the gushing of liquid, and the vial scent of semen multiplied. This motherfucker just came into my imprint.

"Edward." I heard my name, it was as soft as the sound of butterfly wings flapping, but I heard it. Jacob gave me a weak, sleepy smile, and then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" **_I screamed, and grabbed Erin, throwing him against the wall. I grinned at the sounds of breaking bones, and Alice held him against the wall.

"What should we do, Edward? Rip him apart, or detach every limb, and then the head?" Alice smiled evilly at Erin, and he smiled back.

"Do whatever...Jacob is going to have my child, so my goal is complete." Erin's shit eating grin is what made me snap. I grabbed his neck, turnt it, and bite into his flesh. I took in his screams, enjoying every cell in his body protest the pain, and I ripped out his jugular vein. "Edward." Alice's hand was on my shoulder. I shook it off, and brought my attention back on my victim.

I broke his arms, trying them from the sockets, and moved on to his legs, hearing the rips and tears of muscle as I amputated them from his body.

"You will never hurt Jacob, or anyone again." I whispered, and spit his foul blood back onto his face. I would never swallow something so disgusting.

"Leave him here, he will be dead in seconds." I told Alice, going to Jacob and tearing off his restraints. I carried him back down all those stairs, and I stood there in the middle of the empty gym.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. This is the last time anyone will ever hurt you." I kissed his unmoving lips, and I swear I saw them twitch into a smile.

I mean what I say...nothing will ever hurt him again.

* * *

_**Hey peeps. Sorry for the wait, again. Hopefully you will like this chappie, and will review. I will try to update again next month.**_

_**Peace. :D  
**_


End file.
